good morning, my sunshine
by DOKIDOKI JAM
Summary: ...and goodbye until next week. [HayaMune - Matatagi/Ibuki] [one-shot]


The hefty scent of sweat and cologne swirled in the air as he finally became conscious of himself, nose crinkling at the smell before lolling his head to the side in order to gain a better view of the male who was supposedly sleeping beside him; but his blurry vision was met with an absolute empty bedside. The male, presumably known as Ibuki Munemasa, propped himself up on his elbows, groaning whilst.

"Hayato...?" he mumbled out, voice raucous and hazy from the activities effectuated during the lapse of night; he could surmise the iridescent streams of light filtering through the silk curtains on the wall, indicating that morning had risen while he was trapped in heavy slumber. His plum orbs darted around the surrounding area, and he brought up the palm of his hand up to them and rubbed tediously to rid himself of the splotches shrouding his sight.

In the other room, Matatagi could hear his first name being called from the mouth of his lover, certainly more quiet than the pleading screams he heard last night. He gazed at himself through the bathroom mirror, smirk ever so present on his lips as a hand ran languidly through his chocolate brown locks, bouncing in place once his slender fingers left his hair.

"I'm getting ready," he answered briskly to the posing question before he left the confines of the bathroom, and strolled back into the bedroom shared by the two occupants. Matatagi was already dressed in the slick pants of his raven tuxedo, a formal button-up shirt covering his chest with the top buttons not quite done up yet.

Ibuki snarled at the sight, recollecting on the memories that Matatagi was leaving _today_ for America. The chuckle that bubbled past Matatagi's tight-lips certainly didn't fall on deaf ears, and Ibuki found himself rolling on his back before fluidly shifting up into a sitting position, leaning his head back on the headboard. "Take me with you," Ibuki implored with a huff; he didn't want to depart from the sprinter for a week, _did Matatagi have any idea how agonizingly long that would be for him?_

Matatagi scoffed under his breath as he grabbed the lavish satin jacket from hanging loosely on the wall by a mere hanger, "We both know I can't do that. Besides, you have a game on Friday; you can't miss it, _idiot,_" he retorted coolly, throwing the jacket over top his formal attire. He pivoted in his spot, espying Ibuki scratching fatuously at his mussed hair.

Of course Matatagi would prefer it if Ibuki could attend his meet, and him attend Ibuki's basketball game...but that was nearly impossible given how vital their status' were right now; they were both at the peak of sheer popularity, and there was no way either of them could diminish that by dropping their own athletic meet for another's.

Ibuki sighed, knowing there was no convincing or whining about it all now; what was done was done. "You'll be back next week, right?" he inquired, stifling a fresh yawn from bursting past his lips. He could see Matatagi staring at him from the corner of his sharp, brown pools and it brought a steady rise of temperature to suffuse on his pale cheeks.

Nodding his head and finally finishing up arranging the last few garnishes for his completed outfit, he turned around again and came closer to the bed where Ibuki still rested. "Aren't you going to get dressed? I thought you said you'd accompany me to the airport," Matatagi countered with a low voice before he sat on the edge of the bed, devilishly ignoring the patent shade of red tinting his boyfriend's cheeks.

"You kept me up too late; I'm tired," Ibuki answered, attempting to keep his cool composure while he pointed out the fact that Matatagi underwent sexual activities with him which ultimately kept him up practically all night; just to indulge in each others touch and feel one last time before departing for a lonely, fateful week.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Ibuki added however, not entirely serious about his claim of not going.

Now it was Matatagi's turn to sigh, and he simply leaned in to surprise the basketball player with an unexpected early morning kiss. Ibuki's lips were something he'd always retain whether or not they were away for a week, something as mundane as this wasn't going to tear anything apart for these two. The kiss was lengthy, and Matatagi felt the familiar sensation gyrate in his stomach pleasurably until he lastly disconnected their lazy kiss.

"I'm pretty sure _you_ were the one _moaning_ _for_ _more_ last night~!" It was evident now that Matatagi made a fair point, and Ibuki couldn't disagree with it - or even retaliate for that matter. Matatagi felt that surge of condescending accomplishment course through his veins, and his already smirking lips split wider and more devious as he knew that Ibuki had nothing more to say.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ibuki mustered up his reply, a weak moment of intimacy causing him to stammer in his words. Damn you, Matatagi. Entering a snit, Ibuki inched away from the other male, bringing the luxury sheets draped across his abdomen and legs along with him. He was still naked as far as he was concerned, and he left the warmth of said sheets to scourge around the bedroom for articles of clothing that was presentable for him to wear - he wasn't as neat, and organized as Matatagi was so it proved to be a challenge to match the ravishing athlete sniggering imply at him.

"Need any help? You look like a mouse; searching around for cheese," Matatagi marveled with a fake sheen of admiration glossing over his orbs - although, he had to give it to Ibuki for trying so hard to weave through his endless pile of clothes; half of which neither of them could tell was dirty or not, but that's one of the discreet things Matatagi seemed to give not a single care about._ Even if it got a little annoying at times..._

Ibuki blew air under his breath, returning his heated glare onto the already ready male, yet he nodded his head in affirmation, agreeing for the request in help. "Yeah, I can't find a shirt," Ibuki tattled with clear agitation ringing his baritone voice, they had to leave soon he assumed, and he'd rather not spend the next five minutes desperately on the hunt for a shirt.

Now Matatagi had joined in the search, the two of them vigorously plowing through Ibuki's knotted clothes, a tangled mess of pants, shirts, boxers, and jackets; the more they delved between the folds and creases the more irritated they both got. "Just throw something on! I don't have all day," Matatagi snapped suddenly, and brought a hand to his hair, tugging at the tresses.

Grunting, Ibuki leisurely picked up a black shirt and threw it on over his head, defined chest being hidden by the loose fabric. "Is that better?" Ibuki grumbled, however he felt the corner of his lips tug upwards in the first smile of the morning. Matatagi nodded his head, his own lips stretching into a grin before realization struck him.

Ibuki watched with curious pools as Matatagi rushed back over to the bed, quickly removing the sheets and pushing them aside before he snatched away the infamous headband always worn by Ibuki himself. He came back to the aforementioned male, slipping the band over his taller head and messing up the snowy-white locks so they fell in their signature way over the piece of cloth. _"That's better."_

Matatagi's hands fell lower, ghosting around Ibuki's head still, and before he knew it, his polished blue tie was being pulled on by Ibuki and was harshly jotted forward until their lips met again; the subtle heat of both their cheeks gradually rose as the urgency of the kiss lingered on, and they moved against each other in sync avidly until their chests seared in flaming intensity.

"Remember to brush your teeth before we leave," Matatagi bluntly announced, dulling out his brown orbs in a complete look of deadpan as he swatted Ibuki's hand away from his tie, tightening it briefly, and poked out his tongue.

...That's one thing Ibuki sure wouldn't miss. Or would he?

* * *

**a/n; The ending is poo, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


End file.
